Pouncing competition
by arvinsharifzadeh
Summary: Simba and Nala had a pouncing competition. It a short story.


At the edge of Pride Rock, Nala just woke up from her nap. Soon, her mother came forward.

Sarafina said, "Good morning Nala."

Nala said, "Good morning mom."

Sarafina said, "Are you ready?"

Nala said, "For what?"

Sarafina said, "Your pouncing lesson."

Nala said, "Why me? I thought only the boys do the pouncing."

Sarafina said, "It not about who is a boy or a girl. It about learning how to catch animals."

Nala said, "Fine."

So Sarafina took Nala to the tall grass to the tall grass to practice their pouncing lesson.

Sarafina said, "Alright, the first thing you need to do in pouncing is to find a perfect spot."

Nala said, "Like where?"

Sarafina said, "Well, try hiding behind the tall grass."

Nala said, "Okay."

So Nala went behind the tall grass.

Nala said, "Now what?"

Sarafina said, "Do you see that butterfly over there?"

Nala said, "Yeah."

Sarafina said, "You are going to pounce on it."

Nala said, "But I don't wanna kill it."

Sarafina said, "As long you don't squish it, you'll be fine."

Nala said, "Alright."

Sarafina said, "Now, stay down to the ground."'

Nala said, "Okay."

Sarafina said, "Now, stay really quiet."

Nala whispered and said, "Okay."

Sarafina said, "Count to three then pounce."

Nala whispered and said, "Okay. One, Two Three." And she pounced on the butterfly."

Nala said, "I did it."

Sarafina said, "Good job Nala."

Nala said, "Can I pounce someone else?"

Sarafina said, "Sure."

So Nala went to Priderock. She saw Simba with Scar. She decided to pounce on Simba. First she went behind the rock. Then she laid low to the ground. She count to three and pounced on Simba.

Simba shouted, "NALA!"

Nala said, "Hey Simba."

Simba said, "What are you doing?"

Nala said, "My mother taught me how to pounce."

Simba said, "Well, did she teach you not to pounce on someone who is busy talking."

Nala said, "Well, not really."

Simba said, "Exactly."

Nala said, "Alright wise guy, do you think you can beat me in pouncing?"

Simba said, "Nala, I am a male, of course I can beat you."

Nala said, "Whoa, what does that mean?"

Simba said, "It means that I can beat a girl in pouncing lesson."

Nala said, "Yeah right."

Simba said, "Are you calling me a liar?"

Nala said, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Simba said, "Oh yeah."

Nala said, "YEAH!"

Scar said, "Alright, what is going on here?"

Simba said, "Nala think that she can do a better pouncing lesson then I can."

Nala said, "Tell Simba that a girls can do anything boys can do."

Simba said, "They do not."

Nala said, "Prove it."

Simba said, "Make me."

Scar said, "Alright, that enough. I got an idea, why don't I show you a place where you can have a pouncing competition."

Nala said, "Uh, what kind of place?"

Scar whispered and said, "The Elephant Graveyard."

Simba said, "Wow."

Nala said, "I'm not sure we should go there."

Simba said, "I thought you can handle it."

Nala said, "That doesn't include going somewhere we shouldn't go."

Simba said, "Nala is a scary cat. Nala is a scary cat."

Nala said, "Alright, I'll go."

Scar said, "Great, follow me."

So Scar took Simba and Nala to the Elephant Graveyard to have a pouncing competition.

Scar said, "Alright. Is everybody ready?"

Simba said, "Of course."

Nala said, "Me too."

Scar said, "Alright, the first thing you need to do is pounce that tiny Hyenas."

Nala said, "Aw, how cute."

Scar said, "Alright, ready, set, GO!"

So Simba and Nala both went behind the rock, laid low to the ground, count down to three and pounced on the Hyenas.

Simba said, "I did it."

Nala said, "No you didn't. You push me."

Simba said, "Did not.

Nala said, "Did too."

Scar said, "Alright, let move on to the next one. I want you to pounced on that hedgehog over there."

So Simba and Nala did the same thing. This time, Nala wins."

Nala said, "Ha, I did it."

Simba said, "No you didn't, you push me."

Nala said, "Well look who's talking."

Simba said, "Scar, can you help us? Uh Scar."

Nala said, "Where is he?"

Simba said, "I think he left."

Nala said, "What?"

Simba said, "Way a go Nala."

Nala said, "What did I do?"

Simba said, "If you haven't been cheating, we wouldn't get lost."

Nala said, "It your fault. If you haven't been thinking that a boy can do anything girls can do, then maybe Scar wouldn't leave us."

Simba said, "Let just find Scar."

So Simba and Nala went to find Scar."

Okay, I'm gonna stop in this part, because pretty soon, this will almost be like the movie when the Hyenas find them. Hope you enjoy it.

The End.


End file.
